Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Euphoria, and the first episode of the series overall. It was released on June 16, 2019 on HBO. :For the episode transcript, see here. Synopsis Seventeen-year-old Rue returns home from rehab with no plans to stay clean. She meets Jules, who's new in town, at a party at McKay's house. Nate gets in McKay's head when McKay takes an interest in Cassie. Nate and Maddy, who have broken up once again, attempt to make each other jealous. Meanwhile, Kat is pressured to lose her virginity. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Narrated by main character Rue Bennett, the show begins with a look at her past life and descent into depression, with an increasing reliance on drugs and alcohol as she reaches her teenage years. The summer before Junior year was spent in rehab but she had no intention of staying clean. After getting out, Rue then continues to do drugs before we cut out and follow Nate as he drives along, taunting Jules on her bike. Jules happens to live in the suburbs but is new to the neighbourhood, finding solace in her friend Kat whom she texts after trying to find a hook-up with a stranger for the night on her phone. Her text to Kat then jumps perspectives to Kat, Maddy, and BB as they prepare for the upcoming party. From here, we then jump back to Rue again as she arrives home late with her Mum berating her for leaving. She’s forced to do a urine test to prove shes clean but before she does, she heads to her friend Lexi's house to get a fresh sample. Jules then hooks up with a married man while Nate starts his party. A group of topless guys huddle around Chris McKay’s phone, sharing nudes of Cassie which causes him to feel uncomfortable and awkward. Later that night though, he hooks up with Cassie and things get heavy, leading to him becoming rough and choking her; a nod toward one of the themes of the episode around substituting intimate sex for imitating porn. As we jump back to Rue, we see her taking drugs before stumbling out into the hallway. In one of the most iconic and gorgeous shots on TV this year, we see the hallway rotate in a full 360 degree angle while she scrambles up the walls and ceiling before touching the ground again. She stumbles downstairs but the camera defiantly steers away from her, traveling into a room with Kat and three boys smoking weed. Struggling to fight against peer pressure and ridicule, she tells the boys she’s not a virgin and she’s pressured into taking her top off. Nate then calls off the party upon seeing his ex hooking up with someone else but when he enters the kitchen again, he sees Jules, who has just arrived, and decides to take out his frustration out on. He begins to intimidate her and make her back up against a wall, threatening to hurt her until Jules grabs a nearby knife and turns the tables on Nate, eventually slashing her own arm and smearing blood on Nate before introducing herself to the onlooking crowd, which includes an impressed Rue. The two formally introduce themselves as Jules departs the party and head to her house together to spend the rest of the night. Eventually, the party ends and Nate arrives home near dawn. As he climbs up the stairs, we are shown the picture that was in the phone lock screen of the man Jules had sex with: the married man was his father. Credits Cast Starring * Zendaya as Rue Bennett * Maude Apatow as Lexi Howard * Angus Cloud as Fezco * Eric Dane as Cal Jacobs * Alexa Demie as Maddy Perez * Jacob Elordi as Nate Jacobs * Barbie Ferreira as Kat Hernandez * Nika King as Leslie Bennett * Storm Reid as Gia Bennett * Hunter Schafer as Jules Vaughn * Algee Smith as Chris McKay * Sydney Sweeney as Cassie Howard Guest Starring * Alanna Ubach as Suze * Lukas Gage as Tyler * John Ales as David Co-Starring * Tyler Timmons as Troy * Tristan Timmons as Roy * Javon Walton as Ashtray * Sophia Rose Wilson as BB * Bruce Wexler as Robert * Janet Song as Therapist * Janice LeAnn Brown as 4-Year-Old Rue * McKenna Roberts as 10-Year-Old Rue * Jared Jordan as Jake * Ruben Dario as Ted * Nolan Bateman as Wes * Olivia Grace Applegate as Ms. Kelly * Jeffrey Barnett as Vincent Van Gogh * Cyntrea Cotton as Leslie's Photo Double * Hyla Rayne Fontenot as 7-Year-Old Gia * Alex Joseph as Jockey Bro * Montanna Gillis as Random Hot Girl Quotes Trivia * While he's driving past Rue, Nate shouts out "I'd do it for Rue!" before throwing up the Three Finger Salute from The Hunger Games. * In a flashback by Rue explaining how she didn’t remember much from ages 8-12, the boy that pushes past her is young Nate Jacobs. Multimedia Soundtrack Gallery |-|Videos= Euphoria full episode (season 1 episode 1 ) HBO euphoria storyboard to scene episode 1 (hbo) euphoria unfiltered zendaya discusses series premiere (hbo) Euphoria rotating room scene breakdown - behind the scenes of season 1 episode 1 HBO |-|Images= S01E01 Pilot 1.png| S01E01 Pilot 2.png| S01E01 Pilot 3.png| S01E01 Pilot 4.png| S01E01 Pilot 5.png| S01E01 Pilot 6.png| S01E01 Pilot 7.png| S01E01 Pilot 8.png| S01E01 Pilot 9.png| S01E01 Pilot 10.png| S01E01 Pilot 11.png| S01E01 Pilot 12.png| S01E01 Pilot 13.png| S01E01 Pilot 14.png| S01E01 Pilot 15.png| S01E01 Pilot 16.png| S01E01 Pilot 17.png| S01E01 Pilot 18.png| S01E01 Pilot 19.png| S01E01 Pilot 20.png| S01E01 Pilot 21.png| S01E01 Pilot 22.png| S01E01 Pilot 23.png| S01E01 Pilot 24.png| S01E01 Pilot 25.png| S01E01 Pilot 26.png| S01E01 Pilot 27.png| S01E01 Pilot 28.png| S01E01 Pilot 29.png| S01E01 Pilot 30.png| S01E01 Pilot 31.png| S01E01 Pilot 32.png| S01E01 Pilot 33.png| S01E01 Pilot 34.png| S01E01 Pilot 35.png| S01E01 Pilot 36.png| S01E01 Pilot 37.png| S01E01 Pilot 38.png| S01E01 Pilot 39.png| S01E01 Pilot 40.png| S01E01 Pilot 41.png| S01E01 Pilot 42.png| S01E01 Pilot 43.png| S01E01 Pilot 44.png| S01E01 Pilot 45.png| S01E01 Pilot 46.png| S01E01 Pilot 47.png| S01E01 Pilot 48.png| S01E01 Pilot 49.png| S01E01 Pilot 50.png| S01E01 Pilot 51.png| S01E01 Pilot 52.png| S01E01 Pilot 53.png| S01E01 Pilot 54.png| S01E01 Pilot 55.png| S01E01 Pilot 56.png| S01E01 Pilot 57.png| S01E01 Pilot 58.png| S01E01 Pilot 59.png| S01E01 Pilot 60.png| S01E01 Pilot 61.png| S01E01 Pilot 62.png| S01E01 Pilot 63.png| S01E01 Pilot 64.png| S01E01 Pilot 65.png| S01E01 Pilot 66.png| S01E01 Pilot 67.png| S01E01 Pilot 68.png| S01E01 Pilot 69.png| S01E01 Pilot 70.png| S01E01 Pilot 71.png| S01E01 Pilot 72.png| S01E01 Pilot 73.png| S01E01 Pilot 74.png| S01E01 Pilot 75.png| S01E01 Pilot 76.png| S01E01 Pilot 77.png| S01E01 Pilot 78.png| S01E01 Pilot 79.png| S01E01 Pilot 80.png| S01E01 Pilot 81.png| S01E01 Pilot 82.png| S01E01 Pilot 83.png| S01E01 Pilot 84.png| S01E01 Pilot 85.png| S01E01 Pilot 86.png| S01E01 Pilot 87.png| S01E01 Pilot 88.png| S01E01 Pilot 89.png| S01E01 Pilot 90.png| S01E01 Pilot 91.png| S01E01 Pilot 92.png| S01E01 Pilot 93.png| S01E01 Pilot 94.png| S01E01 Pilot 95.png| S01E01 Pilot 96.png| S01E01 Pilot 97.png| S01E01 Pilot 98.png| S01E01 Pilot 99.png| S01E01 Pilot 100.png| S01E01 Pilot 101.png| S01E01 Pilot 102.png| S01E01 Pilot 103.png| S01E01 Pilot 104.png| S01E01 Pilot 105.png| S01E01 Pilot 106.png| S01E01 Pilot 107.png| S01E01 Pilot 108.png| S01E01 Pilot 109.png| S01E01 Pilot 110.png| S01E01 Pilot 111.png| S01E01 Pilot 112.png| S01E01 Pilot 113.png| S01E01 Pilot 114.png| S01E01 Pilot 115.png| S01E01 Pilot 116.png| S01E01_Pilot-Chris_McKay_05.png| S01E01 Pilot 118.png| S01E01 Pilot 119.png| S01E01 Pilot 120.png| S01E01 Pilot 121.png| S01E01 Pilot 122.png| S01E01 Pilot 123.png| S01E01 Pilot 124.png| S01E01 Pilot 125.png| S01E01 Pilot 126.png| S01E01 Pilot 127.png| S01E01 Pilot 128.png| S01E01 Pilot 129.png| S01E01 Pilot 130.png| S01E01 Pilot 131.png| S01E01 Pilot 132.png| S01E01 Pilot 133.png| S01E01 Pilot 134.png| S01E01 Pilot 135.png| S01E01 Pilot 136.png| S01E01 Pilot 137.png| S01E01 Pilot 138.png| S01E01 Pilot 139.png| S01E01 Pilot 140.png| S01E01 Pilot 141.png| S01E01 Pilot 142.png| S01E01 Pilot 143.png| S01E01 Pilot 144.png| S01E01 Pilot 145.png| S01E01 Pilot 146.png| S01E01 Pilot 147.png| S01E01 Pilot 148.png| S01E01 Pilot 149.png| S01E01 Pilot 150.png| S01E01 Pilot 151.png| S01E01 Pilot 152.png| S01E01 Pilot 153.png| S01E01 Pilot 154.png| S01E01 Pilot 155.png| S01E01 Pilot 156.png| S01E01 Pilot 157.png| S01E01 Pilot 158.png| S01E01 Pilot 159.png| S01E01 Pilot 160.png| S01E01 Pilot 161.png| S01E01 Pilot 162.png| S01E01 Pilot 163.png| S01E01 Pilot 164.png| S01E01 Pilot 165.png| S01E01 Pilot 166.png| S01E01 Pilot 167.png| S01E01 Pilot 168.png| See also References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Season 1)